


Ending Scene

by HeyItsA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/F, Magic, Magic-Users, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsA/pseuds/HeyItsA
Summary: Leah had always thought of her powers as a blessing, even if she had to lie to her loved one's about them. She was wrong.(This is a class project, featuring my own characters. Please do not claim as your own.)





	Ending Scene

Leah’s life always seemed perfect. Too perfect, even. If you asked someone that knew her, they would just tell you she always seemed to know what was coming. That she had a really strong gut feeling. But others knew the truth. Because she didn’t only seem to know what was coming, she could see it and it usually played in her favour. Until she became too obsessed.

Everything was going well, as always. Leah had been on a stable relationship with someone who looked like it was the love of her life: Cassandra. They met by coincidence. It was a surprise for Leah, and for once it made her happy that her Vision hadn’t been activated. Their synergy was great. They understood each other well and Cassandra even moved to Leah’s house, with her kitten!

But then it happened, she had a Vision.

_ “She won’t notice, will she?”, Cassandra was sitting somewhere, with a mug on her hands. _

She had to focus, see the surroundings.

_ A street came into vision, with metallic tables on one side and a coffee shop in the other. The sun was shining and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. Cassandra appeared again.  _

_ “I’m serious, I hope she doesn’t notice”. _

_ “Don’t worry, she won’t”, a second voice said, it sounded gruff and deep. _

_ “Good, she can’t know”, Cassandra’s voice was harsh and cold. _

Leah’s head was spinning, too many things at once to take in. Who was the other person? What were they talking about? A fleeting doubt went through her head: was Cassandra cheating? 

She stood up while her stomach sunk to the floor. Cassandra wouldn’t do that to her, she was sure of that. But still, her mind kept going back to it. While walking towards the kitchen, something kept nagging at her but she didn’t know what exactly. Was it her head, pounding and looking for answers? Or was it her stomach, sunken and upside down?

Leah partly found that answer after the first sip of coffee, she was more nauseated than usual after a Vision, and had to run to the bathroom because it seemed her body wasn’t in the mood to keep food down. But still, she would have to play the part later that night, after Cassandra came home for work.

She tried to reassure herself that everything was going to be alright, her relationship wasn’t in danger, it could be a million different things. It didn’t change the fact that the seed of the doubt was planted, and even if Leah didn’t want to, it would grow, stronger and bigger every day.

* * *

Not a lot of time passed before Leah had another Vision about her relationship. That time she was at work and had to pretend like she had a headache, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

_ It was a room, black and white, cold, with a big bed in the middle of it. A coat was thrown on top of it and its color contrasted immensely against the rest of the room. _

_ “Do you like it?”, Cassandra’s voice was sweet, maybe even too much. _

_ A man sat on the edge of the bed, looking straight to the front. “It’s really nice”, he said, “but maybe you went overboard with it”, his laugh was like fresh air, clean and warm. _

_ “Well, you know how much this means to me. What else did you expect?” _

_ The man laughed again, with a hand over his mouth. “I’m glad it does.” _

Leah’s mind raced with questions and what if’s and the seed of the doubt grew even bigger, she was sure something was going on between her girlfriend and that man. But how could she prove it? By telling her girlfriend that she had had two visions with her and another man? Cassandra would just dismiss it. 

* * *

That very same night, Leah and Cassandra were having dinner. Leah thought it would be the perfect time to try and discover what really was going on with her girlfriend, but Cassandra brought something else up.

“Honey, I know we said to keep the weekends for ourselves but…”, Leah looked up while her stomach did a somersault, she was expecting the worst possible outcome. “There’s this convention not too far away and my manager wants me to go. It will be from Thursday to Sunday and if I do well I might even get a promotion”, Cassandra said, with her eyes full of hope.

But Leah couldn’t leave her alone, not after everything she had seen, she had to make her stay. “I know but, Cass, the thing is I already reserved a table at your favorite restaurant, since it was supposed to be date night and I don’t know if I can cancel now?”, she tried to be as convincing as possible, even if that meant lying to her.

“Oh my god!”, Cassandra exclaimed, “Is it at The Exquisite?”, she moved forward, almost perched on the table. “God, I love their pasta!”, Leah smirked, she almost had what she wanted. “But… I don’t know, honey. That expo is a really good opportunity for me.”

“It’s just…”, Leah made her voice quiver, “I feel like we haven’t had much time together lately and I was really looking forward to it”, she looked up, Cassandra’s face was extremely easy to read: a soft frown, eyebrows upward, guilt in her eyes. “But I understand, your job is important to you, I won’t be mad.”

And that’s when it happened, she saw even more guilt crippling on her girlfriend’s face. “I… I will see what I can do, maybe next time I will get that promotion”, she tried to smile softly, but it was obvious how much it hurt her.

Leah got up and hurried to hug her, kissing her hair softly. “Thank you, you are the best!”

They finished dinner quietly and Leah was happy that Cassandra would not go, that way she knew for a fact she wouldn’t be meeting that man. But while they were in bed, trying to fall asleep, Leah had another Vision.

_ “Hey! I got you something!”, that same man from last time was jogging towards Cassandra. She looked stunningly beautiful. _

_ She got up from the chair she was sitting on, straightening her skirt. “You shouldn’t have! I told you it was fine!” _

_ “But you  _ are  _ my favorite girl, how could I forget?”, the man smiled, his teeth perfectly straight. “Look, it’s just something you said you liked once, it’s a detail! No big deal.” _

_ Cassandra looked at the man with stern, but was too intrigued to continue that way. “Okay, I’ll bite, show me”, the man whipped out a small box and gave it to her. Almost exactly as she opened the box, Cassandra gasped, “Oh my god! This is… God, James, I love it! How did you find it? I thought the necklace was sold out!” _

_ “Happy ....” _

Leah’s Vision stopped, she was too anguished to focus. Her heart broke in a thousand pieces. There was no doubt that the gift was a ring, that they were celebrating something. She just couldn’t bear it anymore. Cassandra looked like she hadn’t aged a day in those Visions, they probably happened days after she saw them. That’s why Cassandra looked so happy and lively all the time.

She tried to fight back the tears that had been formed without her even noticing. Cassandra entered the room, she looked startled, worried even. “You’re looking at me like… you’re disgusted. Are you okay?”, she said as she approached Leah, but the latter just moved away everytime they came closer. “Did I… do something to upset you?”

Leah’s tears kept coming, her anger rising per moment. “Like you don’t know”, she spitted out, hands into fists. “Why don’t you ask James?”, you could even taste the anger in her words.

“My-my coworker? James my friend?”, Cassandra couldn’t believe it. “Do you think there’s something going on between us?”, she tried to approach her, only to be met with even more distance. “How many times do I have to tell you that one, he is gay and two, he is a friend! A good friend in fact.”

Leah scoffed, she knew she was lying her heart out, she had seen the truth. “Just tell me the truth, Cass, I want to know.”

“I am not lying! He is a friend for God’s sake. Do I have to introduce you to every person I know?”, her voice was shaky, her heart jumping around her chest. 

“Of course! I should’ve met him by now. He is a friend the same way I am, right?”, she was moving frantically on the same spot, with tears falling down. “Any other lies left to tell me?”, Cassandra looked at her in disbelief, she didn’t even know what to say. Before she could say another word, Leah spoke up. “What happened between us? Are you bored of me? Am I not enough?”

Cassandra was stunned, how could Leah think that? “Jesus, why can’t you trust me? I knew you were insecure, but this? THIS?”, she paused for a moment, thinking about what to say next. But her mind went somewhere else, she remembered their conversation at dinner. “Wait, is that why you wanted me to stay? Is that why you made me talk with my manager about that expo? Because you thought I was cheating?”

“I just don’t think so, I know so”, Leah raised her voice, frightening her girlfriend on the other side of the room, “I saw you at the coffee shop, then at the room and now I just saw him giving you something! Do you think I’m stupid?”

“That…”, her voice was drowned by her tears and a few sobs, “at the coffee shop… he was helping me pick a ring for you…”, she dried her cheeks with her hands, trying to remain calm but failing at it. “And the room, he took me on a shopping spree after a hard day at work, he even bought the outfit that I was supposed to wear proposing to you…”, she couldn’t stop sobbing, her heart was hurting on her chest and her legs were shaking, the floor beneath her seemed unstable.

“wHY DO YOU KEEP LYING TO ME?”, Leah shouted again, and that was the final strike. “YOU ARE JUST A LIAR! That gift was a promise ring from him to you, I’m fucking sure!”

“MY BIRTHDAY IS NEXT WEEK YOU USELESS GIRLFRIEND!”, Cassandra shouted back, fed up with Leah’s shit. “How can you be so fucking blind by your own insecurities, I have told you the truth! Not just now, but always!”, she tried to even her breathing to no avail.

“Yeah, I bet”, Leah was stubborn, and now that the scene had been caused she couldn’t back down.

“Fuck you, Leah”, she ran to her wardrobe, opening the bottom drawer. There was a small blue felt box, which she threw at her now ex-girlfriend. “Fuck you, I’m out of here”, Cassandra grabbed a bag and started frantically packing a few things. “Expect me to come back in a few days to grab all of my stuff.”

Leah was standing still, with the blue box in her hands. That was all on her, wasn’t it? She had been blinded by her own stupidity and now was paying the price. When she came back to her senses, Cassandra was almost by the front door. She ran to her, stumbling into every piece of furniture that was in her way.

“Cassandra, wait! Please, please wait!”, she cried out. Cassandra opened the front door and stopped at the threshold. “Please, just… God, fuck, I’m so sorry. Please stay, we can work on this”, she was truly desperate.

“Work this? After that shit? After what you pulled there?”, Cassandra sighed, her voice stern and cold like a winter morning. “There’s nothing to work on, we are done. Throw that ring out, just like you did with my trust and love”.

“Please, Cass. Baby, stay”, she was pleading now, almost on her knees. “Please, I can’t lose you.” 

“You already did.”

Leah stayed there, in silence, watching as the love of her life slammed the door behind her.


End file.
